


【DMC】【DV】狩猎游戏（mobD/G向/隐mobV）

by LU1996



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: G向, M/M, Multi, 恶魔生理学, 抹布, 轮奸, 阳痿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU1996/pseuds/LU1996
Summary: “嘿，老哥，你怎么回事儿，虽然说大家或多或少都有点见不得光的小癖好，但是维吉，你这也太变态了些！”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), mobDante - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【DMC】【DV】狩猎游戏（mobD/G向/隐mobV）

DVD 双mob R18G 

但丁在后悔。

但丁现在只觉得后悔。

最开始，维吉尔高高举起他那把名为野狼的霰弹枪，射向魔界永远灰蒙蒙的天空，并且用那双仿佛永远笼罩着看不透的浓雾的眼睛，森然地紧盯着他，启唇宣布：

“你可以开始逃了，但是不论你逃到哪，我都会抓住你的。”

但丁只觉得硬，妈的，老哥这样盯着他的样子，简直太性感了。

第一轮，但丁几乎全程都在划水，在他解决了面前的小怪，悠闲地转着枪，吹了吹发热的枪管时。

维吉尔忽然如魅影一般出现在他身后，但丁还笑着回头同他摆手打招呼。维吉尔却绕着他周身快速挥刀，锐利刀锋带着魔力几乎切碎时空，眨眼间单膝跪地收刀入鞘。

此时但丁的身体似乎才反应过来，发生了什么，开始涌出鲜血。

但丁这才意识到，他老哥根本没跟他开玩笑，而是来真的。

最开始几轮追逐，但丁还能和维吉尔打上一打。但随着轮次逐渐增多，以技巧和花招取胜的但丁渐渐觉得有些难以招架。

尤其他不仅要对付那些源源不断的恶魔，还要被前任魔王，自己的哥哥追杀，他随时都有可能出现在自己身后。

该死，维吉尔到底怎么回事儿，打了这么久，他不会累吗？

但丁刚刚清理完向他扑过来的恶魔，难得的有时间喘口气，才刚刚在心里骂了一句。

维吉尔就犹如被召唤一般出现在他面前。维吉尔总是如此，在但丁放松下来，准备休息的时候，忽然提着阎魔刀出现，就好像故意的一样。把但丁的好心情全部打碎，让他没有一丝一毫的喘息的时间。

体力不支是明摆着的事儿，渐渐的，在永无止境的车轮战下，但丁的肚子最先开始抗议。紧接着就是四肢，但丁的手脚仿佛灌了铅一般沉重，他逃跑的速度也明显变慢了。与此同时的是维吉尔的进攻频次明显增加，维吉尔几乎如影随形，不断地和他打架，不过和小时候不一样的是，现在的维吉尔下手皆是杀招，是最有效的招数。

但丁开始后悔，他后悔为什么要缠着维吉尔，问他到底发生了什么。

维吉尔曾很认真的思考了很久，最后郑重地看着他的眼睛，问道：“你确定？”

但丁当时非常坚定，他想知道，他想知道到底发生了什么。让他哥哥变成了如今这样。

他的哥哥看上去确实回来了。

他们上床，他们做爱，但是维吉尔几乎不会硬，无论但丁使出怎样的调情手段，即使是从最受欢迎的老妓那里学来的手段，也不能让他哥哥硬起来。 

而在但丁插入维吉尔时，维吉尔的那双眼睛，始终冷冷的，拒人千里之外，或者说，他在遥远的天边，像一名观察者，冷漠的观察着人间。

只有一种情况会发生例外，如果但丁操的狠了，把维吉尔干到失神，干到维吉尔疲软的阴茎射出淡黄色的液体。维吉尔会突然暴起，本能地撕开但丁的身体，像条饿了几天的狼，埋进他的腹腔，啃咬他的内脏，不加咀嚼地吞下他的血肉。

这几乎把卧室变成了屠宰场，但是被当成祭品的但丁却发现，他哥哥在这时候硬了。但丁会选择帮发疯哥哥来个手活儿，直到他哥哥冷静下来，泄在他掌心之中。

“嘿，老哥，你怎么回事儿，虽然说大家或多或少都有点见不得光的小癖好，但是维吉，你这也太变态了些！”

冷静下来的维吉尔并不会说什么，只会沉默着起身离开，去浴室洗个澡。

一次，两次，三次……渐渐的次数多了起来，但丁实在压抑不住好奇心，追着维吉尔一次，两次，三次，不停的询问。

窗外的花开了又谢，谢了又开。

终于，维吉尔问他说：“你确定？”

但丁想都没想的回答道：“我当然确定，不然我天天追着你问干什么，老哥，你就不能对我好点吗？虽然半魔的恢复能力很强，但是你总这么开膛破肚，我也要换不起床单被套啦——”

然后就有了这场狩猎游戏。

但丁不记得他们到底打了多少轮，但丁只知道他的手开始酸得不听使唤，他的腿艰难地挪动着，勉强避开来自周围恶魔的攻击。但丁太累了，他简直想直接睡倒过去，虽然他的哥哥就在身边，但是他哥哥才是最大的危险。

最后但丁还是倒在了维吉尔刀下，维吉尔和在床上发疯时一样，徒手撕开了但丁的腹腔，硬生生扯下他的手臂和大腿，就像一个恶劣的孩子，撕扯着自己的布娃娃一样。

但丁就那么疲惫地躺着，成为维吉尔手下的牲畜，任由维吉尔把他撕开扯碎，但丁能感觉到，他的肠子最先从肚子里流了出来。

“啧，那可是我最喜欢的皮衣，又给我扯坏了。”

但丁调笑着，被自己的哥哥拆成了零碎的小块。湛蓝色的眼睛含着笑意，看着面前的刽子手。他发现，维吉尔硬了。

但丁等了许久，以为维吉尔会这么跟他来上一发。但是维吉尔却退到一旁，但丁用了所有的力气才转动头颅，望向自己的哥哥。

维吉尔安静地杵着阎魔刀站在那里，那个姿势让但丁想起了父亲的雕像。

斯巴达之子的血肉，只要品尝过那滋味的恶魔没有不为之疯狂。

盘旋在天空中的恶魔最先发现了但丁，它们叫着，召来了越来越多的恶魔。

数以万计的恶魔几乎把但丁和维吉尔包围，却又畏惧维吉尔的力量，只敢在一旁流着唾液，红着双眼，盯着但丁此时残破的身躯。

即使是现在但丁，对上那些掠食者们的眼神，也被盯得脊背一凉。

恶魔们咆哮着，踟躇着，向前试探性地踏了半步，又快速退回一步。只因他们都忌惮维吉尔的力量。

终于一个最低等的恶魔压抑不住本性，冲向了但丁此时破碎的残肢，它发了疯似的啃咬着但丁裸露在外的内脏，维吉尔却一动也没动。

有几个恶魔看到维吉尔没有任何反应，虽然顾忌着这个斯巴达之子，怕他又在耍什么把戏。但他们实在不愿意看到最鲜美的内脏被低等恶魔霸占，便也上前撕咬起但丁来。维吉尔依旧像座雕像一样冷漠的看着这一切。

最后所有恶魔都如潮水般涌向但丁，它们中有的恶魔熟练地拿起了但丁的骨盆，阴茎捅入模糊的碎肉，另一个恶魔发现了，也加入了这交配。它们寻找着但丁腹部萎缩的生殖腔，把精液一股一股灌入那肉腔之内。

一时间，暴食与淫欲充满地狱。

但丁的眼睛一直盯着他的哥哥，眼中的笑意渐渐消失，不安、惊恐、愤怒、苦涩、哀伤……一系列的情绪都在那眼底变化着。维吉尔也望着但丁的眼睛，就仿佛这天地之间只有他二人，直到但丁的眼睛被某个恶魔剜下吞入腹中。

但丁不太清楚他最后是怎么爬起来的，因为他的大脑也被挖空。他早已在车轮战中耗尽魔力，周围唯一的魔力来源就是恶魔们的精液，斯巴达之子强大的恢复力，疯狂地掠夺着周围的魔力来源，他本能地用满是白骨的手刺向最近的恶魔，吸取他们的血，啃噬他们的肉。

不知过了多久，但丁再次将面前的恶魔屠杀干净，他笑着走向自己的兄长，脱力一般扑向他的哥哥，双臂却紧紧揽住维吉尔。 

“都过去了。”

回应但丁的只有维吉尔的吻。


End file.
